Suspicion
by himawari-chama
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] GAKUEN AU. Antonio isn't paying much attention to Lovino these days and what's worse is he's hanging around with a girl! Lovino get's jealous and tries to find out what's going on between the girl and Antonio. Also include a little Franada.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing, so i'm not as good as other people. Sorry if it's a little short, writing isn't really my forte. I'll be uploading the 2nd chapter in a few days so please look forward to it! Rate and review~ *bows*  
>-himawari<em>

* * *

><p>Lovino was walking down the corridors as if trying to find someone. He turned his head from left to right and found Francis making out with Matthew behind the stairs—hidden from view.<p>

"You're lovely as ever, _Matthieu_", the Frenchman said as he gently kissed the red Canadian on the forehead.

"W-we'll get seen by someone—", Francis kissed Matthew on the lips, this time a little harder. Matthew put his hands on Francis' head and pulled him in closer as a response.

"You're so cute when you're like that.", Francis chuckled.

Matthew could do nothing but blush in return then he noticed Lovino coming towards them.

"Have you seen the bastard?", Lovino demanded.

"If you're talking about Antonio, then I haven't seen him since we ate our lunch", Francis replied, "now would you _please_ excuse us?"

Lovino glared at him for a moment, then proceeded to go downstairs.

"He's with _that girl_ again. I'm sure of it.", he thought to himself.

An hour had passed but Lovino still couldn't find him. Getting impatient, he took his phone from his pocket and dialed Antonio's number.

"...hello?", a familiar voice answered," this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who's calling?"

"It's me, you bastard! Where the hell are you?", Lovino shouted.

"Oh, it's just Lovi~ I'm at the cafe right now. Have you been looking for me all day, mi amore?", he said in a gentle tone.

"Which cafe? I'm going there right now!", Lovino said as he picked up his bag and went out of the classroom.

"You know, the one near the train station, across your favorite park.", Antonio directed.

Lovino hung up the phone and went off to the cafe.

"He didn't even bother to answer my question...", Antonio mumbled.

Lovino made his way out of the building but as he approached the large steel gates which had the academy's name, W academy, written in the middle, a familiar voice stopped him.

"Lovino~", a girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes waved at him. She seemed to be holding something in her hand.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in a hurry right now?", he said, a little annoyed by the interruption. He couldn't wait to see Antonio and even though they live together, he hasn't had the chance to talk to him all day and what's worse is that he's been hanging around with some girl these past few days.

"Here, it's addressed to you.", the girl handed the white envelope with the words to Lovi written on the back,"I found it on your desk while I was cleaning. It's for you but the sender's name isn't written anywhere."

"I see...", he took the envelope, thanked the girl and placed the envelope inside his bag.

"That reminds me, where ya goin'? You're staying at the dorms, aren't ya?"

Lovino blushed and looked away, "It's none of your business!", he said as he turned away and left.

"Ufufu...He's such a tsundere!", the girl grinned.

Several minutes later, he was already standing in front of the cafe. He saw Antonio talking to a girl. It looked like they were having a good time. The girl seemed to be saying some funny things and then he averted his gaze to Antonio, _his _Antonio. Who does that girl think she is? Antonio's _his _boyfriend! He wanted to go in there and tell the girl to fuck off and leave him alone, but he knew that Antonio would be mad at him for doing that so he decided to go back to the dorms.

He dumped his bag in a corner then laid down on the bed. He was so tired with all the running just to find Antonio but in the end, he couldn't even muster up the courage to talk to him.

"Maybe if I tried to be a lot nicer to him. Maybe if I wasn't this lazy and hot-tempered. He wouldn't need to be with that girl...", his mind flickered with the thought of one day, Antonio will be sick of his behavior and leave him. Soon after, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally uploaded chapter 2! It's still short but a bit longer that chapter 1._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything :P_

* * *

><p>Lovino woke up at around 9:00 am. It was a sunny Saturday morning. Antonio was still asleep─ as usual.<p>

"Maybe I should try and cook breakfast for him. Besides he's always the one making breakfast everyday", Lovino thought to himself.

He got up and changed his clothes since he was still wearing his uniform when he fell asleep and put on a plain red shirt and jeans. He put his apron on top of his clothes. It was white with a tomato printed on the pocket. And with that, he began making pasta. He used tomato sauce instead of the ready made spaghetti sauce you buy at the mall. Several minutes later, he finished cooking. He set up the table and put Antonio's favorite flower, the carnation, on the center of the table. Lovino went to the bedroom to wake him up.

"Wake up!", Lovino yelled as he opened the blinds. The sun's rays shone through the which made Antonio squint his eyes. "Get up already, I made breakfast."

As he went out of the room, Antonio wondered what Lovino made. He could smell the freshly brewed coffee and the wonderful fragrance of the carnation. He stretched his hands and decided that it would be a peaceful day. He could still remember the time when, at their freshman year, Lovino kept waking him up to make breakfast.

"I wonder why he did this...", he said to himself as he got up and fixed himself.

He went to the kitchen to see what Lovino made for breakfast. To his surprise, he saw a plate of pasta on the table. Even his favorite flowers were placed at the center, he averted his gaze to the person who made all these. Lovino was standing there, his hands crossed.

"Hurry up and eat, you bastard.", Lovino gestured to the chair that was across him. He took off his apron and threw it on the couch.

"They look delicious!", Antonio commented as he took a seat, "well then, shall we eat?"

It was a rather peaceful morning compared to the one the two of them usually have. Lovino would always wake up late and then eat breakfast (obviously, by Antonio) hurriedly. The house would be in a complete mess, clothes scattered everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink, crumpled papers. They never had any time to clean their house. But now, the entire house was spotless. The clothes were arranged and neatly folded in their closet, the dishes were all washed, the waste basket was empty and even the curtains were changed.

Antonio, who noticed the cleanliness of their home was surprised that Lovino had cleaned it. He was always the type of person who would depend on others to do the work for him, but he had managed to cook breakfast and even clean their messy house.

Antonio took a sip of his coffee and said, "What's gotten into you, _mi amor_?", with his usual gentle and laid back tone, "did something happen to you or did you do all these things because you had a sudden change of heart?"

"No reason.", he answered briefly.

"Well, what should we do next? We have the rest of this day to ourselves! Why don't we go watch a movie?", Antonio said as he gathered his tableware and placed it on the sink.

"I have something to do this afternoon so I can't go with you. Some other time maybe?"

"I see... We'll watch one next week.", Antonio said.

Lovino couldn't look at him in the eye. He could tell from the tone of his voice that he was disappointed. If only he hadn't said that. And besides, it wasn't really that important.

"Ah.. um...", Lovino hesitated. He wanted to say that he would cancel his activities but knowing Antonio, he would just think of it as an act of pity and just cancel his plans.

"What is it, _mi amor_?", Antonio asked.

"I―", suddenly thunder roared. A few seconds later, the rain was going down heavily. The clear blue skies just a few minutes ago turned into dark gray clouds in just a few seconds. A seemingly perfect day turned out to be an incredibly stormy one.

"That was sudden!", Antonio exclaimed,"did you say say something, Lovi?"

"I think i'll just cancel my appointment this afternoon. Which movie would you like to watch?", he blurted out.

"Really? Well then, I'd really like to watch that new mafia movie!", Antonio looked delighted.

"We should watch that.", Lovino said with a smile on his face.

_ hola jounetsu wa tomaranain ya de~ _

"You should answer that.", Lovino said as he gestured towards Antonio's phone.

"_Hola! _Who's calling?...Eh? This afternoon?...Well, I _do _have something else to do...You don't have to cancel it...Sure...Same place 'kay?"

"What was that all about?", Lovino inquired.

"I'm really sorry Lovi, but I can't go to this afternoon...", he said, "there's something I really need to do."

"Oi, answer me. Who was that girl you were talking to just now?"

"She's just a friend!"

"A _friend, _you say?", Lovino pushed him on the couch, "are you...cheating on me?"

* * *

><p><em>It seems to have gotten quite interesting already! And Lovi seems to be the seme, ne~<br>The "mystery" girl's identity will be found out next chapter, so be sure to read it when it's done! :)  
>~himawari <em>


End file.
